Let's be us again
by karencullen2007
Summary: Isabella Swan comes back home to Texas after graduating college as a Physician Assistant. Although she's excited to be back home she runs into an old flame from high school and sparks fly again. Will her ex break her heart again? Or will they kiss and make up? Beta'd by James Ramsey a SRP Beta.


**Heart of Country Contest: Let's be us again**

**Summary: **

**This was a One shot story that was written for The contest, However I missed the deadline...**

**Isabella Swan comes back home to Texas after graduating college as a Physician Assistant. Although she's excited to be back home she runs into an old flame from high school and sparks fly again. Will her ex break her heart again? Or will they kiss and make up?**

**There were picture promts used to create this story...I will be posting them soon on my blog.**

**Beta'd by James Ramsey a SRP Beta. Told in Third person.**

Isabella Swan was twenty five when she moved back to Fort Worth, Texas from Glendale, Arizona where she went to Midwestern University to get a Degree in the medical field. As it takes years of studying to be a doctor, Isabella wanted to do something different. She opted to be a Physician Assistant, because she still loved working with patients and helping the doctors.

Isabella's friend and roomate was Jane Volturi. She and Isabella were going for the same degree, however; Jane decided to stay and get her Masters while Isabella was ready to go home. The two went their separate ways after graduation and Isabella graduated at the top of her class.

She got a job with the help of her best friend, Angela, who worked as a nurse at a hospital in Fort Worth. Isabella traveled on the highway heading back to her roots. The windows in her truck were down as the wind blew her hair, making it whip around in the wind. Isabella missed the summer Texas breeze at night. It would sometimes be cool or humid and that night it was a cool light breeze.

She let memories of the good ol' days invade her thoughts of when her best friends, Angela, Rose and Alice hung out, drinking beer into the wee hours of the night talking about their boyfriends. Angela was dating Ben. He was a cowboy down to the spurs of his boots. He ran the family ranch with his father, Mike. Rose was dating the Emmett McCarty, he was one those cowboys who participated in Rodeos and such, winning lots of titles and trophies for being the best to rope a bull in steer wrestling. Alice dated Jasper for two years. He was cowboy who was raised on a farm in Beaumont, Texas, and his family moved to Fort Worth to better their chances in the farming business.

And Isabella, herself dated Edward Cullen. The two were thick as thieves all through high school. They practically grew up together, meeting in elementary school when Edward and his family moved to Texas from Oklahoma. His father, Carlisle, was a doctor who moved his family to Fort Worth after he was promoted to Chief Resident of Texas Health Harris Methodist hospital. That's who Isabella will be working for. Isabella was nervous about the idea of working alone beside her ex's father, but she also knew he was the best in all of Fort Worth.

At sixteen Edward and Isabella began dating. They would make out in the back of his truck underneath the stars. He would take her to school dances, parties, and proms. Even though both decided to go to different colleges, they swore they'd stay together despite the miles between them and get married after college. But, after coming home for the holidays, they got into a big argument and broke up.

It's been five years since Isabella and Edward have seen each other. She heard through the grapevine Edward had married Jessica Stanley but split after only two years. Since, they didn't have kids it was a clean break. The last Isabella had heard, Edward had moved back to Oklahoma after his divorce.

Isabella pulled her truck up into her parent's driveway, her childhood home was very different and yet stayed the same. It had yellow siding and blue window frames. Down stairs was the living room, kitchen, and dining area. Her mom had decorated nicely and it felt cozy. She saw the red barn her daddy built from scratch which was further from the house located about on west side the opposite side from the house. Her daddy was a very handy man to have around the house. He owned his own business training horses for a living. Getting out of her truck and getting her luggage, she heard a deep husky tone behind her.

"Hey, there Bells, welcome home," Jake said, with a drawl in his voice. Jake was best friends with Bella all during high school. Instead of going away to college he opted to stay here in Fort Worth and go to vet school, helping Bella's dad every now and then with the farm.

"Thanks, Jake, it's good to be back. How are ya?" she asked as the two hugged.

"Fine. Just fine. Come on in, your parents will be excited to see ya," he said, as he led Bella inside the house.

Momma and daddy were in the kitchen, as Jake and Bella entered. They saw her parents on the table as they were getting heavily into an afternoon quickie.

Jake cleared his throat to get their attention while momma yelped in surprise.

"Oh my god, Bella, you're early!" she cried as she straightened herself while daddy was putting his shirt back on.

Bella giggled because they caught her parents in the act. Normally adult kids would be grossed out with their parents going at it, but it was a typical thing in Bella's home.

"Bells!" Daddy said as she gave her a hug. "We thought you wouldn't be here for another two hours."

Isabella blushed but returned the hug, "Um... I kind of wanted to surprise you two, guess I'm the one who was surprised."

Momma pulled her from her daddy's arms and into a hug as well. "It's good to see ya, Bella. I have your room all ready for ya. Come on," she said, grabbing Bella's hand leading her though the living room and up the stairs.

Mom and daddy always called their daughter, Bella. She went by Bella all though childhood and college. But when she graduated she decided to go by Isabella since it sounded more professional.

As they started unpacking her clothes and stuff her momma asked, "So, are you excited to be home?"

Putting the suitcase in the closet she looked to her momma with a smile and said, "Yeah it's good to be back home. I can't wait to see all my friends again."

Renee sat down on the bed looking into Bella's eyes. Bella knew there was something up with her momma, especially the way she was looking at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked.

"I didn't want to tell you this until you were back and settled in..." her voice trailed off.

"What? Is something wrong with you or daddy?" Bella asked her mom curiously.

"No, nothing like that. It's just well...Edward's back."

As soon as her momma said Edward's name Bella gasped. She thought he moved back to Tulsa, but apparently he didn't.

"W-what's he doing back?" Bella's voice cracked. Seeing her ex would not be good.

"Well...um...he's helping his father out at the hospital. Carlisle needed some extra help so he asked Edward to come back."

"Oh well, hmm, okay," Bella decided to not let the news to get to her. I mean it's been five years. They've moved on right?

"Anyway, I wanted you to know in case you ran into him." she warned her.

"Thanks, ma. Yeah it's nice to know ahead of time."

Jake appeared looking at Renee, "U mm…I smell something burning in the kitchen."

Renee ran out of the room screaming, "My roast!"

He and Bella laughed as she went downstairs. After their laughing died down, Jake leaned against the wall. "You look good, Bells. It's really nice to have you home. Listen, I know it's your first night back, but would you like to take a ride with me later in town?"

Isabella smiled back at her best friend and said, "Sure. That sounds nice."

Her mom yelled, "Dinner's ready, y'all come on down and eat!"

So Isabella and Jake ran downstairs to eat. They all talked about Isabella's new job she would be starting on Monday. After eating they excused themselves and left in Bella's truck. Since it was a cool summer night, Bella put down the windows to let fresh air in. She and Jake just caught up on what was happening in their lives. He informed her that he and Leah broke up two months ago.

Leah Clearwater and he were going out for almost two years but then she decided to move to San Antonio leaving Jake behind.

Once they got into down town Fort Worth, Bella decided to park so she and Jake could walk around the square.

As they walked and talked about high-school and the good 'ole days. They decided to go to TCBY and get some ice cream. Once they ordered they went back out and decided to sit outside. After sitting and eating their ice cream, Bella looked up from eating her ice cream and her breathe caught as she saw Edward walking their direction. Jake noticed as he also looked the direction her eyes were pointing staring at her ex.

Edward walked closer with some blonde haired lady. Bella had never seen her before, but she was pretty. She had flawless skin and her makeup was perfect. As they drew closer Bella heard the familiar voice.

"Well, hello, Bella. Welcome back. I heard you were coming back to town," Edward said, in his southern accent looking into Bella's eyes.

"Yeah, just got in today actually. How are ya?" Isabella asked being polite.

"Good, can't complain," he said, still gazing at Bella. Both seemed to be fixated on staring at each other until a throat cleared.

"Edward," the blonde head said, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your, friend?"

"Oh um...right. Tanya, this is Bella, Bella this is Tanya."

Both ladies shook hands. Then Jake spoke up, "And I'm Jake by the way," Jake glared at Edward. The two of them were having a glaring contest.

Both Jake and Edward didn't like each other that much. Even while Bella dated Edward but he learned to accept because of his friendship with Bella. The two of them always felt they were in competition for Bella. Only, Edward won back in high school. But now they were older and Jake wasn't going to let that stop him. Jake and Bella has only been best friend but he hopes to change that soon.

"Jake, shouldn't you be at the ranch...I don't know shoveling, horse shit? I mean isn't that what you get paid to do as a hired hand?" Edward asked sarcastically.

Jake laughed at Edward's comment. "So, Edward, I thought doctors didn't hang around on Rosedale picking up hookers? You paying to get some these days?" Jake asked back cockily.

"Hey! I'm not a hooker!" Tanya explained while Jake and Edward went towards each other but Isabella got in between the men. "Jake, Edward, just cool it okay?"

Looking at Edward, Isabella said, "It was nice seeing you again, Edward. Tanya, nice to meet you." As Bella grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him off.

However; Edward was still upset that she and Jake were together. He wondered if the two were going out. But then again why should he care, he and Bella hadn't been together in seven years. But still...Edward always carried a torch for her.

Tanya got his attention angrily asking, "Was that your ex?"

"Yeah. And she was with that hired hand who is also her best friend. Son of a bitch helped ruined my relationship with Bella. I should have punched him when I had the chance." Edward replied angrily as he and Tanya walked back to his car.

"So, I take it that you're still hung up on her?" She asked him as they stared at each other. "Look, Edward, it may be none of my business, but it just sounds like things aren't quite over between you and her. Although, I'm not happy about it...I think maybe you two should get together and talk. I don't want to play second fiddle to her, and I certainly deserve better than what you're giving me right now."

In a way Edward knew Tanya was right, he and Isabella did have some unfinished business, it all started that one night. Edward remembered that fateful night like it was yesterday. Bella and Edward came home for the holidays. Jake saw Edward one day hugging some girl on the streets of Fort Worth and went and told Bella that Edward was cheating on her. Both Edward and Bella got into a screaming match when Edward demanded she drop her friendship with Jake.

He was sick and tired of Jake jumping to conclusions. Edward wasn't cheating on Bella but it was no surprise for Edward as he knew Jake always had a thing for Bella. But after their fight they broke up and haven't seen each other since. It was a simple misunderstanding, but Edward had too much pride to tell Bella otherwise. He thought after all they shared and the years they had been together, if she'd believed he was cheating on her, then she didn't know him at all.

Bella and Jake got into her truck and headed back toward her house. There was total silence as they drove. Bella knew Edward and Jake never liked each other, but, she hated that they argued.

"So, what was that about back there?" she asked breaking the silence.

"What? Oh you mean with Edward? You know me and him never got along, Bells. So our confrontation should be no surprise."

Bella could tell there was more he wasn't telling her.

"Hmm...seems to me there was more to it than that." she said, but they went back to silence again.

After Bella pulled into her driveway Jake said goodbye to her as she went inside and got ready for bed. After getting into her nightgown and tuning off her light, she was out.

It was the next day, Saturday, and the birds were chirping outside Bella's window. When she opened her eyes she could smell the aroma of bacon in the air. She quickly got dressed, putting on a t-shirt and jeans, her hair in a messy ponytail, and headed downstairs.

She saw her momma, daddy, and Jake eating. They greeted her with Renee telling Bella help herself. Once she sat down she started eating her breakfast.

After eating Bella noticed her friend Angela had called her cell. Listening to her message, Angela said all their friends were getting together tonight at Billy Bob's and wanted Bella to go too. She called Angela telling her she'd be there.

Bella was dressed her in her rocky mountain jeans, they fit her curves perfectly. She also chose a royal blue top that just hung off her shoulders showing off her creamy skin. She also put on some body mist that had glitter, making her skin sparkle.

Jake was waiting for Bella downstairs. As she came down he saw her and gasped. She looked so beautiful. Tonight he swore he'd make his move. Just when she stepped off the last step, Jake approached her. "Wow, Bells, you look great."

"Thanks, Jake. Ready to go?" She asked as they left and hopped into her truck. On the way she turned on her radio listening to KSCS and a familiar song came on, _Must be doin' something__ right_. It was hers and Edward's song.

Bella started getting misty eyed listening to it. Jake saw her and turned the station. He wanted to have some fun tonight. They pulled into Billy Bob's, paying the cover to get in and right away Bella was choked up with all the smoke in the air. That part she didn't miss.

After she and Jake spotted her friends at a table, they joined them sitting down. The bar waitress came over and they ordered their drinks. Within five minutes they had their beers. Bella went to pay but Jake chimed in, "Just put it on my tab," he said with a wink to Bella.

Bella thanked him for the beer as they sat and watched their friends dance. Before long, they were on their third beer, talking and chatting with their friends.

Angela said to Bella, "So, are ya ready to start your new job? Carlisle's anxious to see ya, Bella," she informed Bella.

"Yeah, I'm anxious and nervous too. I haven't seen him in a long time."

Rose chimed in, "So, I hear ya already had a run in with Edward? How'd that go?"

Bella blushed just hearing his name. "It went okay, he had some blonde with him...I think her name was, Tanya."

Alice explained, "Yeah, she's a nurse at the hospital. She's had her eyes on Edward a long time, he only asked her out last week. Don't worry they aren't serious yet."

Bella shrugged. "I don't care, it doesn't bother me. She seemed nice."

Bella then heard that familiar voice, "Who seemed nice?" his voice asked with a little of huskiness and southern accent. His voice would be the death of Bella.

Bella replied, "Your girlfriend, I told them I said she seems nice."

Edward's and Bella's eyes met. They stayed connected for a while when he said, "She isn't my girlfriend, although she'd like to be. But then again who wouldn't?" he asked Bella with a hint of a flirtatious tone.

Jake was getting tired of hearing about Edward. Just then a song came on that he liked, he grabbed Bella's hand and asked, "Dance with me?"

Bella was still looking into Edward's green eyes that had her mesmerized, but Jake was able to get her on the dance floor with him. He put his hands on her hips and held her close. Both Jake and Bella were moving pretty good together as the song, _Amazed_ by Lone star played, while Edward looked on. Bella looked his way and she saw he didn't seem too happy. She thought, '_What's his problem? We haven't __been together in years.'_

Bella had to go to the bathroom and excused herself from Jake. After Bella peed, she washed her hands. Looking into the mirror she checked herself before exiting the restroom. While she was walking back, an arm slipped around her waist and pushed her up against a nearby wall. Before she had a chance to scream, a pair of hot lips were on hers.

She was shocked by the gesture and he released her lips. When she looked into the guys eyes it was Jake. She couldn't believe it. "Jake?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't go another moment without you knowing how I feel. I like you, Bella, I have since we were teenagers, but you were with Edward. But I'm sayin' it now. Go out with me?" He asked her.

Bella was shocked and she didn't know what to say. She liked Jake but only as a friend. She didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want to lead him on either. She politely said, "Jake...look, I like you too but only as a friend. I'm sorry."

He backed away and said to her, "It's okay. I just figured I'd ask you out. Does this have anything to do with Edward?"

Before Bella could say anything Angela came up to them interrupting, "Bella, come on they're playing our ladies song. We need to go show them cowboys we can really dance, come on."

Jake smiled as the girls made it to the dance floor. He went back to the table where all the guys, Ben, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were watching the girls, spin and shake their hips. They were playing Shania Twain's _Man I feel like a woman._

Bella was having a great time out there with her girls, in fact they were taking over the whole floor with their number. All the cowboys were cheering, hooting and hollering at the girls. But when Bella looked up, she saw Edward's eyes glued to hers. She watched him lift up his beer to his lips drinking slowly, then he'd lick his lips as he just stared at her.

He felt his cock stirring, watching her hips moving around and watching her ass in those tight jeans that moved with her curves. As Bella listened to the lyrics she moved her lips to it, she and Edward having a conversation of their own just watching each other lips move. He knew what she was doin' and she was damn good at it.

Bella sang along with the song,

"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man, I feel like a woman, Ow, yeah, yeah,"

Edward watched the way she moved, the way she looked at him as she moved, licking her lips. He knew she wanted him just as much he wanted her. It was like, she was singing the song to him.

"Oh yeah  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it?  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman."

Right after the song ended the girls had a group hug and as they were leaving the dance floor Edward approached her. A song came on and he knew he had to dance this one with her.

Grabbing her hand and jerking her gently out onto the dance floor with him. He pulled her against him as he held her waist in one hand and he had her other hand in his as they swayed to the music. The song was really special for the two of them, _Let's be us again._

Edward's face was so close to Bella's she could feel the warmth on her cheeks and she could smell the scent of his musky cologne and the beer on his breath.

She found her voice and asked, "What are you doing? Who said I wanted to dance with you?"

Edward smirked at her. "Oh don't play coy with me. I saw you out there dancing to that song _Man I feel like a woman_ and you kept staring at me. You were flirting with me, Bella."

Bella gasped as she was tried to break free from his grasp, but he was holding on too tight. "I was not... I was just dancing and having a good time."

"Yeah, and flirting with me. I saw you woman. Licking those lips seductively as you moved your hips. I knew exactly what you were doin'."

"Maybe I was looking at Jake who was behind you, did you ever think of that?" She asked sarcastically.

That only made things worse, as Edward said to her roughly, "Oh really? Then perhaps maybe this will jog your memory."

His lips were on hers and hard. At first Bella tried to stop it, she put her hands on his chest trying to move away but he only pulled her harder to him. He then slid his tongue in her mouth tasting her and Bella stopped fighting it and succumbed to the kiss.

When Edward felt her relax in his arms his hand found her face as his thumb reached the corner of her mouth. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. When Edward thrust into her thighs she felt his erection bulging from his jeans.

Before Bella knew it he had backed them up, making her back hit the wall. Finally coming up for air, Edward looked into her eyes that were hooded with lust.

She opened her eyes and noticed his once green eyes were black as he lustfully looked with desire. She saw him smirking. "So you do remember what that felt like?"

Before he knew it there was a sting on his face from her slap. "How dare you!" she yelled.

Edward moved back a little and rubbing his face where she'd just slapped him. "What? Like you didn't enjoy that kiss, Bella? Look at you... you're panting. You know you still want me, just as much as I want you," his voice sounding husky.

Bella's blood was boiling by this point. "Oh you have some nerve! Not every woman wants you, Edward!" she shouted.

He laughed. "Really? It seems all the single nurses and PA's want me, including you, Bella. Or as I should say, Isabella."

He heard her breath catch when he used her full name. "Well, my, my. Bella likes it when I say, Isabella." He emphasized on the last part.

Bella heard enough and walked away from him in a huff. However Edward was very amused by her reaction. He thought to himself,_ 'Wow, she sure is a feisty little bear-cat. Meow. Just wait, Bella, I will get ya purring and meowing in no time_.'

That was one thing about himself he learned recently, he loved a challenge, especially when the challenge came from his ex – Isabella.

He returned to their table, giving Bella seductive looks all night long. He knew she may not be leaving with him tonight, but she would soon. He'd bet on it.

Bella was soon talking to Tyler, he was the bartender at Billy Bob's. After she went to get another drink the two struck up a conversation. Edward, came up behind Bella and sat on the bar stool and tried to order himself a drink. "Hey can you get me a Coors light?"

But the bartender ignored him and as he continued to flirt with Bella. "So, you just moved back huh? Well, little lady, how about I take you out to dinner and show you some sights?"

"Excuse me, I asked for a beer," Edward rudely snapped getting both Tyler and Bella's attention. Tyler grabbed Edward's beer without removing his eyes from Bella. "So what do you say, you wanna go out tomorrow night?" he asked her again.

Bella smiled back and politely said, "I can't. I have to work early Monday and I need to get ready for it tomorrow. I have to unpack and all. Maybe another time?" she asked as Tyler nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella, I better get back to work." He handed her his number so she could call him.

Just as Bella got up to go back to the table, Edward caught her arm, pulling her back. "What the hell was that?" he asked her angrily.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. We just kissed Bella and now you're going out with that guy?"

Bella was getting angrier. Edward had no control over who she dated or talked to. Who did he think he was?

So she spat back angrily. "So what if you kissed me? So did Jake earlier."

Just as soon as those words left her mouth Bella tried to stop herself. But it was too late. Edward heard her.

"What did you just say? Jake kissed you? When?" he asked his fists balling up.

Looking Edward directly in his eyes, she said, "Earlier. Look it doesn't matter. I-I told him..." before Bella could finish her sentence Edward went over to Jake who was talking to some chick and hit him square in the jaw. Jake lay on the floor shocked.

"What was that for?" he said looking up at Edward, rubbing his jaw, and getting up.

"That was for kissing Bella earlier. So I guess you think since she and I aren't together anymore, you can go after her huh? You know I should have punched you a long time ago for what you did!" Edward shouted making a scene in the bar.

Bella tried to stop Edward but saying, "Edward please, just stop..."

Jake then again said back, "What the fuck are you talking about?" he was angry too.

Edward was madder than hell, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Jake. You were the one who broke us up to begin with, spreading lies about me that weren't true!"

Bella and Jake both looked at Edward like he was crazy. Then Jake realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, I get it. You're mad because I saw you with some chick hugging her, back when you two came home for the Christmas holiday. I only told her what I saw, Edward."

"Oh really? And what was that?" Edward asked amused.

"Jesus man, you were standing on the street hugging another girl! Of course I told Bella because you were cheating on her!" Jake shouted back.

"I was not cheating on her!" Edward pointed to Bella.

"You know, Edward, your version of cheating is very misconstrued. I mean, what the hell were you doing hugging another girl then?" Jake asked.

"For your information that lady was a real estate agent who was best friends with my mom. She was showing me some houses so I could surprise Bella with it on Graduation day! I hadn't seen her in a while so she was giving me a friendly hug." Edward bellowed out and both Jake and Bella gasped.

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Edward surprised himself by slipping it out. But it's out now and everyone stood there silent.

Jake then said, "That lady I saw you with was an agent and she was showing you some houses. Really?" he asked.

Jake felt sick. All this time he thought Edward was cheating but it was a simple misunderstanding.

Fuck!

Bella tugged Edward's arm getting his attention. "Were you really with an agent to buy us a house?" she asked still surprised.

Edward then turned toward Bella while everyone else looked on. "Yes, Bella. I was going to surprise you on Graduation day. We were going to get married, and I just wanted to have some place to call our own. But then when he," Edward pointed to Jake, "told you about me hugging another girl you confronted me on it. I tried to explain it then to you but you wouldn't hear me out. By then I was madder than hell that you wouldn't even listen to me. You didn't trust me, Bella. We had been together for so long, why in the hell would you think I would jeopardize our relationship like that?"

Bella was quiet, she didn't know what to think. She was stunned that he was going to buy them a house. A house. She just stood there looking at Edward.

But he got tired of waiting for her to answer and said, "Fuck it! If you don't believe me that's fine, Bella. Just know this...if it weren't for your best friend sticking his nose in where it didn't belong, you and I could have had our happily ever after."

Edward walked away not even looking back. He grabbed his jacket and headed out of the bar. Getting into his car and slamming the door, the engine roaring to life, and tires squealing as he sped off.

He didn't need this right now. Why oh why did she have to come back here? He was finally getting over her and ready to move on. But no, she had to come back stirring up all those feelings he had for her all over again.

Bella stood there looking at the door he just left out of. Alice came up to Bella, "Are you okay?"

Isabella asked, "Alice did you know anything about this? About Edward buying us a new home a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah, although, he only told me about it the other day when you came back. We got to talking about the past and he told me then. I'm sorry I thought you knew, at least until now."

Jake then put his arm around Bella saying, "Fuck... Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought he was cheating..." his voice trailed off because he didn't know what else to say.

Bella felt tears slipping down her cheeks. For the first time in her life she felt...numb. Edward actually was going to surprise her with a new house. Why didn't he just come straight out and tell her? She was remembering what he said to her. Replaying every word. How could she of have been mistaken so badly? He really did love her.

"Jake, can you get a ride with someone, I need time to think." He nodded and he watched his best friend leave the bar. She drove home to think things out.

He felt so guilty, all this time he thought Edward cheated but he wanted to buy her a house. Wow! All his hatred for Edward just disappeared.

It was Sunday and Bella decided to take a drive. She needed to clear her head. After twenty minutes of driving she saw a sign for a particular dirt road. She took it and went five more miles. She pulled over the side of the road and parked her truck.

She took a trail in the woods that looked so familiar to her. The further she walked, she walked into a clearing_ their meadow._ It still looked the same. It had bluebonnets and yellow sunflowers spread throughout the meadow. That's what she and Edward called it, it was their favorite spot. She kept walking, taking in the scenery. She came along a red tag. Then another. Then another.

The more she looked it looked like it was a layout of house. Could it be? Was he going to build her a home there? Bella then sat down on the ground, bringing her knees up to her face as she let the tears fall.

How could she have been so blind? How could she have missed it? She never felt more alone and more ashamed than she did at that moment. Hearing foot steps behind her, she got up to see who it was. There she was looking into those green eyes she missed. He kept walking toward her.

They both looked at each other for a moment. Edward broke the silence. "Hey."

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, shifting his weight back and forth.

"Edward, were you going to have our house built here?" Bella asked.

His eyes meeting with hers, he nodded. "Yeah. Like I said last night at the bar, I had an agent show me some houses, but none of them were working for me. They just didn't have the feel I was looking for, then I asked her about having a house built and she said she could help. So I talked to a builder and everything. The flags are still over there for the layout." He pointed them to her.

Bella was overwhelmed. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. Edward walked closer, as he did, Bella looked up at him. He took her chin in his hand, lifting her face to his. Just before his lips met with hers, "We could have it all, Bella, all you have to do is just say yes."

Slowly his lips met hers. They stilled for a moment then Bella opened her lips, Edward slid his tongue in her mouth tasting her then they were in total in lip lock. His lips took over hers as he slid his hands into her hair, bringing her closer to his body.

Soon they were on the ground completely making out, their hands everywhere. He nipped, sucked, and kissed her neck, collar bone, her sensitive spot. He left nothing un-kissed. She rolled him over so she was straddling him. Her mouth found his lips as they enjoyed each other. He pushed her hair away from her face.

"Bella... I've never stopped loving you. Even to this day, my heart belongs to you." his voice was soft and calming.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Edward?" Bella asked as she nipped at Edward's jaw.

"Too much pride I guess. I was hurt that you could even think I would fool around on you. After we broke up it hurt like hell. But after a few years I needed to get you out of my system. So I started dating Jessica then asked her to marry me. After two years we realized we didn't love each other in that way, it was more of a friendship. But with you, it was so much more. Bella, you've taken my heart, my soul. You are everything to me. Everything." he kissed her again.

After they laid there kissing, he sat upright. He reached into his pocket and got out a black box. He placed it in her hand. Bella was choked up, teary eyed in fact. Her breathing stopped. Edward got down on one knee, he held her hand in his looking up in her eyes.

"We have wasted so much time Bella. But in that time I never stopped loving you. Ever. Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

Bella was so emotional, she couldn't stop shaking. Then she screamed, "Yes! Yes, Edward I will marry you!"

He slipped the ring on her finger, picking her up and twirling her around and shouting, "She said yes! She said yes!"

At first Bella didn't know who Edward was talking to except her. Then as he put her down, all their friends and family gathered around. They were walking toward Bella and Edward. She couldn't believe it. Was this planned?

"What are you doing here?" she asked all her friends as they congratulated her and Edward.

Her mom said, "Edward called the house and asked for you. I told him you went for a drive. He started driving around and found your truck. He called me back and asked for me to bring everyone here. He didn't say why, just to get everyone here."

Bella looked at Edward as he was smiling. "Jake and I had a talk, he said he remembered you came out here often. I knew since you were here, that maybe, just maybe I could ...win you back. I know how special this place is for us, so I had a hunch. You mad?" he asked her.

"Of course I'm not mad. I'm marrying the man I love, and my friends were here to witness it. It's the happiest day of my life." Bella said to him kissing him again.

She smiled at all her friends and couldn't be happier. She saw Jake and went up to him. Jake smiled at his best friend.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged him.

"What are best friends for, huh?"

Alice happily shouted, "We have a wedding to plan!" As she gave her best friend a hug.

*********************One year later*****************************************

It's Isabella and Edward's wedding day. They planned this for a year and it's finally come true. After all the heartaches, tears, separation, nothing could tear these two apart. Fate took over and brought them together.

Isabella was getting ready in the master suite of their new home. They had it built and the builder had finally completed it two weeks before their big day. Edward decided to let Bella stay there while he stayed at his parent's home.

Bella's dress had lace all over it with diamond sequins attached to the waist area. Even the sleeves were covered in lace. She decided to have her half up and down with circles and have white baby's breath spread throughout her hair, instead of a traditional wedding veil. As she was getting ready, Edward was pacing the floor.

He was down in the living area waiting for the ceremony to begin. His tuxedo was black with a white shirt underneath. He wore a black Stetson cowboy hat. His best man was Jasper and two groomsmen were Emmett and Jake.

Yes, Jacob Black. Edward and Jake had a long talk about their relationship after the fight they had at Billy Bob's. Jake went to see Edward at his parent's home and apologized for jumping to conclusions that day and ultimately breaking Edward and Bella up. He confessed to Edward that he always had been jealous and that was a way to get even with Edward.

He told Edward he kissed Bella that night at Billy Bob's because he always liked her and wanted to see if she felt the same way. "I could have done it another way, but...who can resist Bella, right?" He asked Edward who nodded in agreement.

After Bella told Jake she only liked him as a friend, at that point Jake decided he needed to move on. That Bella would never see Jake as she saw Edward. In fact Jake was the one to tell Edward, "You need to go after her, man. Don't let pride stand in your way of your happiness. You two belong together, I see that now. Fight for her."

So that's when Edward took it upon himself that day in their meadow to propose to Bella. He was glad he did.

Edward was standing by the altar waiting for the wedding planner, which was Alice, to cue the music. He shook hands with his dad, saying, "Congratulations son, I wish you both the best."

Soon the music was playing and the girls all came down one by one. The girls were dressed in black and white sachet dresses, one made in the girl's unique style. After the ladies reached their destination it was Isabella's turn. She and Charlie were under the awning on the back porch waiting for the wedding march.

"Sweetheart, you look so happy, like a blushing bride," Charlie said, as he reached his arm out for Bella to grab on to.

"Do me a favor, Dad, don't let me fall or trip, okay?" He nodded and she said, "I love you, Dad." He kissed her cheek and they were off to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood and turned to see the bride walk down to her destination. They decided to marry in their meadow and had an arch built for the occasion and decided to keep it for their garden as well.

Once, she reached the altar she and Edward never took their eyes off one another. It was as if they were the only two people there. The preacher pronounced them husband and wife and before they kissed Edward whispered, "I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

Their lips touched and soon they began to open their mouths allowing each other a little slide of the tongue. They were in their own bubble until they heard the cheering and hollering of their friends and family. They broke from the kiss turning to the audience while the preacher said, "I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

The reception was flowing with guests as the bride and groom hugged their family and friends. They shared a dance as husband wife to, _Let's Be Us Again_, they felt it was appropriate. Once they danced, it was time to cut the cake and throw the bouquet and Edward tossed the garter.

They would be honeymooning in Jamaica, but wanted to have their first night as husband and wife in their new home and bedroom.

While they were enjoying the festivities their family and friends each took time decorating their master suite into a bridal room.

"Hey, you ready to go and start the honeymoon?" Edward asked his new wife wiggling his eyebrows.

She nodded as the wedding party decided to throw bird seed at the couple as they ran to their home. Once they got to the front door,. Edward picked up Bella bridal style carrying her though the house to their bedroom.

"Is this really, necessary?" Bella asked.

"Isabella, I'm a traditional man and this is a tradition."

Isabella looking into her new husband's green eyes, "I love you, Edward Cullen."

Bella gasped as she looked about in the room, lit candles everywhere, rose petals, chocolate covered strawberries with champagne.

Edward smiling at Bella, "And I love you Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. Dang that was a mouthful!" He laughed.

They kissed and Bella excused herself to get ready for their night together. Edward took of his clothes and put on boxers and a robe, he paced the floor wondering what was talking Bella so long.

Once Isabella was done she opened the door from their bathroom to their bedroom and cleared her throat getting her husband's attention. Once Edward looked over to Bella, he went from having a semi to rock hard. He gasped as he couldn't believe the sight before him.

Isabella was wearing a black negligee with a black cowgirl hat. She looked exquisite.

"Wow, Bella, you look..." his voice trailed off because it was too much for him to talk.

She walked over to her husband, her voice husky, "Do I? So you like?" she asked, looking at her husband seductively.

Edward couldn't find his voice so he nodded. He handed her some champagne, but Bella put it down saying, "We've waited so long for this moment, I don't want anything clouding this...us."

They shared a kiss. Her lips met his as they swayed together in their bedroom. After kissing her lips his lips trailed off and went to her collarbone, her neck and sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Edward," Isabella whispered to her husband as his hands traveled down her back and to her buttocks which he squeezed.

"Isabella...you're so exquisite, breathtakingly beautiful in the negligee, but I know you look even better out of it," he whispered to her as his hands slid on her shoulders removed the straps. Sliding it down as he kissed his way to her belly.

Isabella sucked in some air when his tongue came out and tasted her belly button. She shuddered as his tongue and teeth nipped at the sensitive areas. He hooked his fingers into the waist band of her thong, sliding it down seeing the glistening of her pussy as he caressed her thighs and legs. Palming her wet pussy feeling it drenched with her juices.

Bella was completely naked to her husband. She helped Edward take of his robe sliding her warm hands over his chest pushing the robe off. His breath hitched as Bella then kissed and nipped at his neck, collarbone and jaw.

Kissing his lips again as she slid her tongue into his mouth, sucking his bottom lips into her mouth. Edward growled as she released his lips and went to trail her hands down to his boxers. Kissing and gently touching his abs and working her fingers into his waist band pulling the boxers, as his hard cock sprang out.

Isabella took the opportunity to palm his cock and massaged his balls as she began to take his cock in her mouth.

Edward bucked his hips as she sucked and bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Edward's thrusting was making him hit the back of her throat but she didn't care. As she worked on his cock pre-cum began to appear on the tip as Bella smeared it, making Edward gasp and pant harder.

"Fuck, Isabella, you're incredible! I'm not gonna last long, baby, stop!" as he continued to buck harder into her mouth.

Soon Edward released his liquid into her mouth with a loud grunt. Recovering from his first orgasm he quickly pick up Bella bridal style and laid her on the bed. Knowing she was completely wet Edward wanted to taste her so his lips trailed down her body taking her clit into his mouth, using his tongue to flick her clit making Isabella writhe beneath him.

He smiled knowing he was doing a good job. Soon, Bella couldn't take it anymore and released her first orgasm, screaming out his name as he drank all of her juices. Once finished Edward slid back up and their lips met in a hungry kiss. Bella was so turned on tasting herself on his lips that she growled.

"Edward, I need you in me now, baby!"

Edward lined himself up to her hot wet pussy, looking in her eyes one more time she nodded and he plunged into her wet core. He was finally home as his cock was inside of her. Fuck she was so tight and warm that it took all his strength not to come too soon. His tongue slid into her mouth as he pumped harder and harder into her core.

He knew she was close and lifted her legs, draping them over his shoulders as he pumped in and out in a steady rhythm. Both Bella and Edward were gasping for breath as they both met each other's thrusts.

Isabella could feel the tightening happening in her stomach, the pressure was intense as she felt her body tense up. Edward pressing her clit, made Bella come that instant. As she rode out her orgasm screaming our her husband's name Edward then pumped harder, her pussy clenched down on his cock and fingers and he was close to releasing himself.

He could feel his balls tightening, his toes curling as he continued to go harder and faster. "Oh my god, I'm coming, Bella!"

Soon Edward himself was releasing inside her as he pumped until he couldn't thrust anymore! He exploded inside of Bella in a loud grunt.

He crashed on top of Bella trying to be careful of his weight. After coming down from his orgasm, he kissed his wife.

"Isabella, making love to you was the best present you could give me. Thank you so much for marrying me," he said with a smile looking down into her brown eyes.

"Oh, Edward, this was so worth it. Thank you for everything you've given me. I love you so much." Bella whispered.

As the two pulled the covers over their bodies, nestling into each other's they both fell asleep knowing they had the rest of their lives together.

**A/N: This was written for a contest however I missed the deadline :( But I wanted to post it anyway. Hope you all like. I don't have a banner yet...but once I do it will be on my blog.**


End file.
